Teaching Assistant
by zulka
Summary: for .hilariberri.- Oneshot KxH- Okay Hiromi, breathe…breathe…and…why did he have to be my T.A?


**a.**

Staring at the T.A is not good. I know that but I can't help myself. He is Hot! Extremely. It should be a crime to be that hot. Dammit!! Okay Hiromi, breathe…breathe…and…why did he have to be my T.A?? Why wasn't my T.A the _female_ graduate student?? Then I wouldn't have this much trouble concentrating. I swear I am trying to pay attention. I really am!! But he is soooo distracting, what with his messy two-toned hair and dark wine eyes and…that…BODY!!

Why oh why?!

**b.**

Homework. I would be able to do this homework if he had not been MY T.A. Well technically not MINE MINE but still mine because he is sort of like my teacher. Yeah…

Now I should concentrate with this homework. Class starts in half an hour and I am not even close to finishing! This is sooo not my day! I woke up late and almost missed my morning class. Forgot about this Linguistics homework which is why I am doing it right now!

Okay Hiromi he, aka T.A, went over this in section on Tuesday. Today is Wednesday …

I have no idea what I am doing. I am doomed…and oh Crap! He is coming this way!! I must hide this homework! Hide! Hide Hide!!

"You're having problems."

Too late.

**c.**

EMBARRASSED.IS.WHAT.I.AM

I am so leaving this class at the break. My cheeks are still hot! Damn him.

So he sees that I am having trouble. Comes over. Talks and I just stare.

He tries to explain and I just stare.

The line that came out was "You're staring."

"Fricative." Shit! I said fricative! It was horrible he just quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

Totally embarrassing.

I am going to make my getaway because he keeps looking at me and I am not able to concentrate.

"Shouldn't you _stay_ for the rest of the class? It would _really_ help you"

**d.**

Stay I did.

Or rather, Stay I did not do. I fled!! FLED!!

"There's an emergency." And then I ran. RAN. That was last week. I missed the next lecture or rather TWO lectures, the ones on Friday and Monday. I got the notes from my friend. I can proudly say that I know what we are doing.

Unfortunately today is …Tuesday and I am NOT going to section. But I will go to class on Wednesday. I need to get over this crush!! And that stupid, idiotic, irritating smirk of his!! Arghhh!

**e.**

"There's lack of participation from your part. You don't go to section or lectures." Things just never seem to go as planned especially when THIS Kai, aka T.A, is concerned.

"You could fail the class." Is he Threatening me??

"Are you going to fail me??" Oh! There goes that smirk again.

"Come to section next time and wait for me after it's over."

What?! What is this?? Wait he's leaving! "What?" damn! He's gone and I feel giddy inside. Linguistics is not my major. I'm merely taking it to fulfill my general education requirement!! Okay. I need to stop thinking about this. I must stop thinking about this!!

**f.**

Okay. Hiromi calm down. He probably just wants to talk about me missing classes. Maybe this is just a reprimand. Stupid heart, stop fluttering! Besides he probably has a girlfriend. What with that body of his and brains—I'll be surprised if he's not dating someone. Also he is probably eight years older than me. See…we just don't match. Besides I don't even know anything about the guy!!

I should just forget about this and pay attention!! The midterm is coming up and I can't afford to not understand what we are doing. I hate phonology problems. They suck!

"Ms. Tachibana. Class is over." He knows my name…what??

"Yes I do know your name, Hiromi." Wait I spoke out loud?? How embarrassing! I can feel my cheeks getting warmer and warmer.

"But you're a T.A" He raised that perfectly shaped eyebrow of his. I hate how hot he is! I swear I do!

He's looking at me like I'm an idiot! But it's his fault I tell you! His fault.

"You wanted me after section." I feel really stupid. That sounded so bad.

He's smirking again. Damn! "Care to explain why you stopped coming?"

"I—I…well….you…you and me—was um…umm…no?" I can't form sentences! I can see the humor in his eyes and he's getting closer! I'm so tongue tied.

"You're sinful" Shit. I just had to say that. Okay. I'm leaving. This is enough embarrassment for me. I am so going to run for that door and I will not—eek!

"What—a—"

"You think too much." And he's kissing me. Wait. What?? Holy crap my T.A is kissing me! I think I'm dreaming.

"No you're not."

**g.**

"When's the final?"

"In two weeks. You should study."

"You keep me too busy."

"Don't blame it on me if you fail."

"I hate you sometimes."

**h.**

"Kai I have class. I need to get up."

"Hmmm."

"Kai!"

**i.**

I am on cloud nine. So happy.

I have Kai, I passed my art class but I think I failed the linguistics test. Damn.

Besides that it's raining and Kai is half naked. I love my T.A.

"You were so lucky not to get the female graduate assistant."

He can be a bit too cocky sometimes though.

"Hiromi, come here." I look up and see him leaning on the doorframe of the kitchen.

"What?" Have I said how great he is?? He has such a great body. Toned and defined.

"Is something the HEY!!" he just took my hot chocolate! Ugh.

"Thanks."

**j.**

"Hiromi it's too early to get up."

"I have class in half an hour."

"It's just lecture."

"You are such a bad influence."

"You still love me."

"Unfortunately." I laugh at this because it always gets him grumpy whenever I say it. I turn around and give him a long kiss. He growls when I pull back. Ha! Take that! I run out of the bed before he has a chance to grab me and make a run for it. I can go to class with my sweats and shirt. It's eight in the morning, no one really gives a damn. Besides—EEK!!

I forgot…

"You know I hate to lose." Kai hates to lose.

So this is how I find myself by eight-thirty, in Kai's tight embrace…him nuzzling my neck while I know that my psychology teacher will be going on about who knows what.

Damn T.A.

"You need to stop speaking your thought's out loud."

Shit.

"I heard that."

**k.**

end

**

* * *

**

**author's note:** so this was just random. Dedicated for .hilariberri who I hope likes it.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
